


Happy Break-up

by glitchingfragments



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Joshtin, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchingfragments/pseuds/glitchingfragments
Summary: Justin was supposed to surprise Josh for their fifth-anniversary but after accidentally hearing a conversation inside Josh's apartment he wasn't sure if there will be a celebration.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Happy Break-up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here so please bear with me for a while.

_“Are you sure you’re going to tell him today?”_

_“Yeah, I think he’s already noticed that I’ve been "busy" I might as well tell him before he finds out”_

Justin was running to the parking lot as if his life depended on it. The conversation he overheard just now kept repeating on his mind. He got inside his car and looked at himself on the side mirror, he was all pale and sweaty, his heart was beating so fast and his mind was in overdrive. He was going to surprise Josh for their fifth anniversary so he went to his apartment unannounced, he brought his favorite food and brought some games so they can play together but instead he was the one who got surprised. He turned the car engine on and drove off.

 _“Where did I go wrong? Did I do something...Is there someone new?”_ Justin thought to himself as tears started forming in his eyes.

When Justin got home he had no energy to do anything. He just flopped on his bed and cried unto to his pillow. He remembered the past week where Josh kept saying that he was busy with work so he let him be but on the same day Justin saw him in the mall carrying some shopping bags. Justin didn’t think of it much; he thought that those gifts are for him but right now he doesn’t know what to think, he just curled himself up and started having a breakdown as worst-case scenarios visited his mind.

After an hour his phone started buzzing, he took his phone from the bedside table, his heart sank when he saw that it was a text from Josh. **_Hey, Love. Meet me at the rooftop of Stell’s resto at 5 PM see you there!._** After replying to Josh he clicked on his gallery, he saw their smiling faces, goofy poses and sweet moments, he scrolled up to see the oldest picture they have that was saved on his phone, then he saw a picture of them hugging each other by the seaside; that was their first anniversary and Justin remembers every detail of that day as if it was yesterday.

\---------- 

_They were walking on the beach, hands intertwined as they talk about what they want to eat later. Justin was confused when Josh suddenly let go of his hand, Justin looked at him and asked what was wrong. Josh just smiled at Justin as he walked towards his boyfriend. He took something from his pocket as he asked Justin to turn around._

_“I was just appreciating you in this scenery. It’s as calming and beautiful as you are” Josh said as he finished putting on an anchor-shaped necklace around Justin’s neck. "Love I promise you that I won't hide any secrets, I promise that I will always be here for you in your darkest hours, I promise that things won't be broken but I swear I will never leave. Happy Anniversary love" Josh said as he kissed Justin's hand._

_\--------_

Justin can't help but sobbed as he remembers memories from the past. He wasn't ready for all of this to end. He didn't even know what he did wrong. _Maybe I'll find out later,_ Justin thought to himself. He looked at the clock and it was already 4:15 PM, time flies by when you're in deep thought. He dragged himself off his bed and changed into something casual, he was about to go out of his room when he was the games he bought for Josh, he smiled bitterly as he imagined Josh playing those games with his new partner, he brushed those thoughts away. He did buy those for Josh so he might as well give it to him as a farewell gift. 

It was around 4:34 PM when Justin arrived at the place, with every step he takes he feels as if his heart was about to explode, his hands started to get clammy and he could feel tears prickling from the corner of his eyes. With a heavy heart, Justin opened the door, and there he saw Josh tilting his head towards the door as he heard it open. Josh smiled as he saw Justin approaching him. 

"Ja--" Josh was about to say something when Justin cut him off. 

"Before you say anything I-I just want to say thank you for the wonderful five years of my life. Thank you for making me feel loved. Thank you for not leaving me in those times where life was shitty for both of us." Justin said in between sobs, "You were there to lift me when I was about to quit everything because I felt I wasn't good enough with for the Job. You were with me as a friend as well as a lover and I couldn't thank you enough for just being there with me--and I know good things must come to an end. I'll try to understand and accept the reason why you want to break up and I---" 

This time Josh was the one who stopped Justin from talking.

"Uh, hold up, who's breaking up with who? What are you saying?" Josh said with confusion.

"You don't need to pretend, Josh, I heard you talking with someone in your apartment today" 

Justin was shocked when Josh laughed his guts out. He was there in the brink of breaking down and this asshole in front of him was laughing as if he just told the world's greatest joke. He was even more shocked when Josh pulled him into a kiss. 

"Have you been crying? See that's what you get from eavesdropping. I wasn't going to break up with you stupid, well in some way maybe I am. I guess your mind was too preoccupied with us breaking up you haven't looked around".

After Josh said that, Justin's eyes started to wander around the place. The place was covered in fairy lights and flowers that he likes, there was a picnic blanket with food above it and a floating banner saying _, Happy fifth anniversary Love!_

Josh chuckled when he was the shock and confusion on his lover's face. "I guess I won't be following the plan," he said as he knelt on one knee and took a box inside it was a ring "Justin Torres De Dios, falling in love with you was the greatest thing I'm glad I did. Meeting you was unexpected but staying with you was a choice. Your presence always gives me warmth, it calms me down in stormy nights. Your smile gives me contentment, it makes me realize the small things in life that matter. It's you that I want to go home to every day for the rest of my life so can you please stop being my boyfriend and be my future husband instead?"

Justin was bawling as he said yes to Josh's proposal. Josh put on the ring on Justin's hand and kissed him on his forehead. 

They spent the whole night cuddling under the starry sky talking about their future together as they sighed in contentment in each other's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I added a Sleeping with Sirens reference hahaha


End file.
